Silence
by mockingjay777
Summary: Finnicks an odd boy. tormented into silence and relentlessy bullied for it, he and his cousin annie move to Pan-Em HS to start fresh, but every story has it's bumps, including evil bitches, arrogant jerks and whats life without a little tracker jacker venom and an old face? pairings include: Finniss, Cleeta, Thrannie and more!
1. Finnicks new life

**A/N **** Hi! This Fic... I honestly am completely winging it here, I have know idea where it will end up. So just trust me, 'Kay?**

* * *

My name is Finnick Odair.

Speakings not my thing. Not anymore.

Words hurt, or at least, that's what I tell myself when I want to say something.

I'm so weak.

Why? Why did this happen? Why do I maintain my silence?

Because life sucks.

But I'm used to it by now.

I'm about to start my first day at Pan-Em High school, _hooray_. Another school of bitching, love triangles, lessons and more bitching. _Yay me_.

I'ts quite funny actually, the old me would've loved an opportunity like this. New mates, pretty girls, and chances to annoy teachers.

But nobody wants to be 'mates' with the 'man of no words' as I was so _affectionately_ called by, well, everyone in my old school. After the end of freshman year that is.

Because that was then the words stopped.

I'll never stop reliving the reason either.

But that's for another time, I don't even _think_ about it anymore. Or the nightmares start again.

* * *

"Okay, Finnick just try to stay with me as much as you can and we'll be fine" My cousin Annie Cresta says as we leave the house we now have to call home for at least the next two years until we graduate. Eventually, after an entire year of relentless bullying, she finally managed to persuade our 'parents' to move us to Districts from the neighboring city, The capitol. It was horrible there, all fashion oriented and bullying. That's why I stuck out like a sore thumb. I was the only violent one.

After I stopped speaking, Flavius and his gang took to consistently verbally abusing me, but that was it. Until I snapped. And by snapped, I mean I put Flavius, and his minions Seneca and Plutarch, in the hospital three weeks ago. None of them were out yet as far as I knew, and I didn't get a scratch. Weaklings.

I know Annie means well, but I always preferred to be alone, even though before my accident girls tended to flock around me anyway. It wasn't hard to see why, or why guys always whistled whenever Annie walked by. We were _gorgeous_. Me with my Bronze, flawless skin and dark Blonde hair that somehow _always_ looked good even when I wasn't trying, or my simple charisma I've been told I possess, even though I find it hard to think of a mute boy as charming. Annie is good-looking too, with long dark hair that falls way past her waist and her pale but not sickly skin that seems to glow with warmth. But we do have one thing in common, our eyes. Startlingly green and bright, they always seem to attract the most attention-well, aside from Annie's... but whenever I see someone staring at _them_, they do tend to regret it.

* * *

As we step over the threshold to our new school, myself and Annie immediately have to part ways, as our lockers are in separate directions from the entrance. I nod goodbye to her and set off straight away.

I ignore the stares and murmurs I hear as I make my way to the 'O' section of the lockers, but am forced to stop when a blonde girls steps right in front of me, with dull blue eyes and a smile that I assume is supposed to be flirtatious, but at least to me, makes me want to throw up.

"Well, hello there" Her voice is an attempt at a seductive purr, but it has no affect on me, "You really are something to look at aren't you?" _am I? _By the way I'm getting envious stares off of almost every boy in the vicinity, I can tell this girl is sought for by many. "I'm Glimmer, I think-" this girl Glimmer is abruptly stopped when a hand gently pulls me backward and a boy with blonde curls steps in front of me.

"Seriously, Glimmer? He hasn't even been here for five minutes and you want to get him in bed?" The boy looks both angry and incredulous. A girl with brown hair and a small stature walks up and surprises me by saying "Hey shimmer, Hows the prostitution business coming? I hope you're not trying to get my man, or I may just have to cut you" I laugh quietly as the boy wraps an arm around around the girl and whispers into her ear "Cal down Clove, it's the first day back, I was only trying to help him". The girl Clove seems to deflate at his words and they both turn to face me, ignoring Glimmer.

"Hey man, nice to meet you, I'm Peeta, Peeta Mellark"

_oh yay, he wants me to speak. Too bad_. I nod and pull out my name card. Peeta looks at it and nods understandingly. The card also mentions I don't speak, so there's no awkwardness.

"I'm Clove, Peeta's girlfriend" They both hold out their hands and I shake each in turn, still slightly wary. I haven't had a friend aside from Annie in a year.

"I was told to show you around as we have all the same classes together Finnick" Peeta says. I nod and we start to move, Clove kissing Peeta goodbye before abruptly turning around to face a red faced Glimmer. She slaps her, and stalks away, cackling loudly.

Peeta Grins and I just think _high school drama. Yay. At least I might have friends this time._

**A/N**

**What did you think? CLEETA FTW a**


	2. Finnicks first day

**A/N ****Hi guys! Second chapter coming up**

**quote of the day!**

"**That still only counts as one!"-Gimli, LOTR ROTK**

* * *

Turns out, it isn't actually that bad here.

The first half of the day goes by in a blur of new teachers and people, none of which were very memorable. It was okay though, Peeta and Annie were with me every lesson, and I can already tell Peeta's one of the nicest people you will ever meet. Unless you piss him off. If you do, you may want to run, the dude has 4 wrestling titles and is the schools #1 in knife combat.

Yes, knife combat. Just like my old school, there is weapons training here, and it's _awesome_. We had it first and the coach has already pulled me aside to tell me I'm one of the most talented fighters he's ever had, along with Peeta, Thresh and Cato, some popular guy who looks like a giant douche to me. What with his stupid Mohawk and slushy eyes that are apparently drool-worthy. I already excelled in tridents, spears, knives, sword and hand to hand, but I'm taking to axes quite well now too.

After training, we had maths, which was a lesson I knew I would never enjoy, even with Peeta and and Annie trying to joke around with me. The teacher had instantly taken a disliking to me after i didn't answer a question, even after Peeta had explained I don't talk he kept asking question after question in an attempt to make me answer him. In return I wrote the answers down on a piece of paper and held it out to him, smirking slightly.

* * *

The rest was uneventful, and now I walk with Peeta and Annie to his lunch table, because he wants us to meet his friends. When we finally arrived, I stared at each of them intensely when Peeta introduced them to us.

Johanna Mason was short with dark hair and eyes, but she had a gutsy look about her that went with her confident smirk that mirrored mine, which caused us to laugh when we noticed they were the same. Thresh, one of the 'fighters' I had been told about, was absolutely gigantic, 6 and a half feet tall and built like a wildebeest. He had dark skin and and dark hair, his eyes were a golden that just seemed to emanate warmth though, I saw him and Annie exchange a look, which I really hoped wasn't the cue that Annie was going to have _another_ boyfriend, the last one I had to practically jump on to make sure he kept his hands to himself. Then there were two seniors, Gale and Madge, who were snuggled up together and sharing their food, feeding it to each other. Another couple I presumed. They and Thresh all shook my hand and Thresh pulled me into a 'man-hug' as he called it. Something about slapping each others backs.

We had just gotten down to eating when Johanna turned to me,"So Finnick, how are you liking pesh?", pesh? What the hell was pesh? All I could do was look at her oddly before realizing, Pan-Em High School, P.E.S.H, pesh! I nodded and gave a thumbs up. It was her turn to look at me oddly.

"Oh! Crap, sorry guys, but Finnick doesn't talk much... well, at all really, he's a functional mute" all three heads snapped towards Annie as she spoke, before snapping back to me simultaneously,which causes me to chuckle slightly.

I quickly pull out a note pad and paper and write 'sorry Jo, you will never hear my seductive purr, nor my soft whisper". I give it to her and she just stares for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Everyone stares at her, bewildered. Still, laughing, she just hands the note around while I write another. Then I notice a pair of gray eyes behind thresh, staring right at me. I know those eyes...

Katniss Everdeen.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT._

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, been ill and got caught up in a major Joniss/Finniss minor mental breakdown.**

**I don't know which I like better :(**

**I'll try to to update more often from now on, but please try to review so I know whether to carry on, and if you have any ideas on what I could do in the story, they're appreciated aswell :D**


	3. Finnicks girl trouble

**A/N**

**First off I want to thank mich for being my first ever reviewer, and to let him know his opinion has been taken into account and as a treat for him for being my first reviewer, he's getting his wish!**

**Quote of the day!**

"**I pity you, you just don't get it all, there's not a thing I don't cherish!"-Cloud Strife, FFVIII AD**

*****LINE BREAK*****

"_Hey Finn, whats up?" Katniss, my beautiful, fiery girlfriend looks at me with concern positively dripping from her eyes. It's not that surprising, I haven't spoken to her in nearly 2 weeks, since _it _happened._

_I look at her._

_Katniss's expression morphs from concern to mild anger, which I can't really blame her for. I can't really blame anyone for anger directed my way anymore, it's my fault it's there to begin with._

"_Dammit Finn, talk to me please!" It's strange, how little her pleading now affects me, when she usd to be able to get me to do anything for her, just by the slight waver in her voice._

_I shake my head, looking at my feet._

"_Please Finn, I know you blame yourself for what happened but it. Is. Not. Your. Fault. And you shouldn't take it out on anyone, especially me and Annie." It's true, I've been ignoring Annie almost as much as I've been ignoring Katniss. Except Annie has, apparently, been taking my ignorance harder than Katniss has, not that I care anymore. _

_I shrug._

"_You know what? FINE! I only actually came here to tell you I was moving, and that I love you and wanted to stay with you, but if you can't even talk to me, I don't see how we can" She's crying by the end of this speech, and I can't do anything but stare at her, tears falling from my eyes as well._

_She kisses me, one last kiss, and leaves without saying goodbye._

_***LINE BREAK***_

We'd been together since eighth grade, and we both thought it was forever. I guess I screwed that up.

After _it _happened, I went numb for nearly 2 months, and in that time I lost nearly everything I had, except Annie and skills. I never really cared for a lot of what I lost though.

Katniss was definitely an exception.

When I finally came out of that state of nothingness, I cried for days. I cried for Katniss, who trusted me more than anyone else, who barely _had _anyone else. Katniss Everdeen, who I let down.

She now stands here, right in front of me, the beginnings of tears in here eyes, my eyes mirroring the expression.

Annie sees her now as well, but her reaction is decidedly different.

"KATNISS!", she launches herself over the table and straight into Katniss's arms, who just holds her, letting the tears now flow freely down her cheeks.

"Um...do you guys know each other?" Peeta asks, looking at Katniss's expression with a strange look on his face. If I had to guess, it was startled. I'm not surprised, I was the only person who ever saw her cry, aside from her sister, Primrose. But we don't talk about her anymore.

_Why does she have to be here? Is karma really that much of a bitch?_

I get up and walk away. I'm good at that.

***LINE BREAK***

I find myself on auto-pilot for the rest of the day.

Auto-pilot, the phrase used by my psychiatrist, to describe where I completely lock down and just go about my business, thinking about everything and nothing all at once. I like it and I hate it.

Annie's so happy now that Katniss is back, and fails to notice my condition, not that I care much. Peeta notices though, and constantly shoots me worried glances.

At the end of the day, I look down at my work for History, my last period of the day, and unfortunately Annie sees it too.

_Katniss Everdeen was my life,_

_I'd wanted her to be my wife._

_She wanted me to be her forever,_

_but we weren't destined to be together._

_Fire, blood, anguish and chains,_

_we all thought I was to blame._

_No words have passed between us since,_

_her icy cold stares made me wince._

_I never stopped loving her,_

_but it's a thing I cannot show,_

_I guess that it is just a shame,_

_that she will never know._

Annie looks at me, the pain clear on her face. She steps away from me, and does the one thing I wasn't expecting.

She runs away, with my words still in her hand.

_Please don't meddle, Annie, please don't meddle._

_Oh who am I kidding, it's Annie._

***LINE BREAK***

**So what did you think? Sorry if you thought the poem was crappy...**

**any opinions are welcomed, and I will answer them in the next chapter, be it in the AN at the beginning or in the chapter.**

**Overview of next chapter: Finnicks new friends probe him about Katniss, and some answers about his past.**


	4. Finnicks first fight

**A/N**

**Hi again, I'm looking forward to this chapter, we'll finally get some answers. Not all of them but definitely some.**

**Quote of the day:**

"**But why is the rum gone?"-Capt. Jack Sparrow- POTC COTBP**

* * *

I get up slowly the next day, already dreading the questions today will bring. I can just hear them going at it.

_'why did you leave?'_

_'Why was Katniss crying?'_

_'Why were you crying?'_

_'Why was Annie really happy?'_

_Fun._

The morning is quite a blur, Annie is looking at me sympathetically, which I appreciate.

It doesn't stop me from pointedly ignoring her though. I mean, I didn't even write that poem consciously, it just kind of appeared there. She didn't have to read it. And she definitely did not have to go and show whoever she showed, she still won't tell me who has seen it.

I can guess though.

Katniss.

I wonder what she thought of it. Was she sad that I still blamed myself? Angry that I said I still loved her, even though I do and never stopped?

Knowing her like I do, probably both. I wouldn't be surprised if she slapped me. With a brick. In the head. Then cry and apologize to me. Okay maybe that's going a bit far.

* * *

I decide to 'talk' to Peeta first when we get to school, and by that I mean I'm writing him a letter. Not speaking today is an advantage, because I won't say something in the heat of the moment I'll regret.

_Peeta,_

_you will all probably have a lot of questions about yesterday with Katniss, so I'm beating the questions and answering them right now._

_Katniss and I met in 4th grade, and we were pretty inseparable from the beginning, because we met at a funeral. It was a funeral for 5 soldiers from the capitol, who died protecting the city from a rogue squad._

_Two of the men were our fathers._

_Our dads were the only men on that squad with children, or families at all. So me and Katniss grew close as we were the only ones who knew what each other had been through, aside from Annie, and even that wasn't the same. We got closer and closer until I finally asked her out in 8th grade. She responded with a _very_ passionate kiss. We were together until the end of freshman year, which is when she moved here, I assume._

_The reason we broke up is not that different than the reason I don't speak. But only Katniss and Annie know why that is, and for now, I'm keeping it that way, as is Annie, I don't know about Katniss, but I can guess she never told you. She never even told you we were dating, did she?_

_She never really had anyone else but me, Annie and her sister Prim. And after what happened, we don't talk about Prim, but again, I'm not saying anything about that. So anyway, she came to see me about 2 weeks after the incident. I had ignored her ever since it happened, and she had tried to be understanding, but quickly got angry when I still refused to speak. I never even said goodbye to her._

_About yesterday after I saw her, I went into what my psychiatrist called auto-pilot, I wasn't even aware of my surroundings until the end of history. I looked at my work and saw a poem about Katniss, and Annie went and showed it to someone, I don't know who. _

_I wasn't lying when I said I was still in love with her, but I respect her as well. I understand if she doesn't want anything to do with me. _

_I really don't care if the others see this so don't act as if all this is some big secret._

_Thanks,_

_Finnick_

* * *

After deciding that my letters good enough, I walk to school and head straight to my locker where I know Peeta will be. He sees me and waves me over.

"Hey Finnick, what's up?" He actually has genuine concern in his face, so I just hand him the letter.

His eyes get steadily wider as he reads, and when he eventually puts the letter in his pocket, all he can say is,"Whoa..." I just chuckle and nod.

**LINE BREAK***

lunch is a strange affair, because Katniss has decided to join us, but is completely ignoring everyone except Annie. I did notice she had rather red eyes though.

Peeta, it seemed, passed the note around earlier and nobodies annoying me about it, we just talk about simple nothings, and it's great.

Until it's ruined by, who else? Glimmer and some dudes I don't know.

"Hey Finnick, I saw you leave yesterday, what went wrong?" Glimmer was _again_ trying to act seductive so I just looked at Johanna pointedly and she apparently got the message because she just spits out "None of your damn business, glamor, now fuck off and leave him alone", Glimmer looks like she's been slapped, and it makes me chuckle slightly under my breath.

"Piss off Mason, nobody asked you" One of the guys spits, Gloss I think somebody called him yesterday. I quickly get his attention and point at me. He understands I'm guessing because he laughs. "What, can't look after yourself?" Now it's my turn to laugh, along with everyone in our group except for Annie and Katniss, who are just looking on, wide eyed anger on both of their faces. Clove actually falls to the ground, clutching her sides.

Gloss seems to notice Annie looking at him and his demeanor immediately changes. "Well hello there Cresta, you are _quite _the looker aren't you? How would you like to come and eat lunch with me?". Annie looks flabbergasted and pretty terrified as she squeaks out "No thank you, I'm with my friends" Peeta and Thresh seem to know what's going to happen next because they both block the way to Annie. Annie and look at each other confused until the noise of someone falling to the floor is heard, and we both snap our necks back to find the source.

Peeta's in the middle of fighting off Cato and another boy-marvel-, and Thresh is locked in combat with another two who I don't know, and Gloss is making his way towards Annie. "I said, 'do you want to have lunch with me?" his voice is a threatening growl, and before either of us can blink, Gloss is dragging Annie towards his table.

_ ._

I launch myself on top of Gloss and, as much to his surprise and everyone else, I pull out a knife and put it against his throat.

I don't say anything, but I will not budge either, no matter how hard he tries. I pull out another knife and hold it against his groin.

He gets the message and stops squirming, and I slowly get up and get out my notebook.

_'Now please, if you would be so kind, FUCK OFF'_

"Come on.." Gloss's friends get the message and scram, apart from Cato, who's unconscious.

Johanna squeals in delight and rushes over to give me a hug, while Thresh comforts Annie.

"Nice job, wordless, I like your knives" Jo happily gushes over my work. _Wordless, I actually like that one._

I finally look at Katniss as Jo pulls away.

She stares at me.

I stare at her.

She moves.

I move.

Everyone stares in shock as we silently embrace, every emotion in my body running wild at the fact that she's in my arms again, after a year of loneliness. The happiness in my body seems to burst from my chest as I start crying. But these were tears of happiness, and I knew that I would not be the first to pull away.

She does though, and she does the unthinkable.

Just as our lips meet, I hear a very loud yell.

"What the hell Kat!"

* * *

**Who yelled? Gloss is a dick, Glimmers a bitch. Letter writing is fun!**

**Also, I'm putting a triangle in, but who's in it? You decide! The only definite is Johanna.**

**Any opinions are welcome, please review!**


End file.
